


Nettle with Blood

by Pei_Wen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Wen/pseuds/Pei_Wen
Summary: 卢平被抓来做试验品。斯内普和这个狼人一起度过了大战前的一段平静时光。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写短篇……  
> 终于要把好几年的脑洞写出来了！但是许久没看原著，时间线和细节上的bug请原谅。我会再去完善的。  
> 文中卢平与唐克斯已经分手。  
> 排版可能会有丶奇怪

“黑魔王的命令在此——”  
午间大厅里的嘈杂声被忽然撞开的大门和放肆的笑声打断。斯内普的嘴角抽搐了一下，他觉得眼前的景象比黑魔王本人的来临看起来还要可怕。  
“这里是学校，不是你的狼崽窝。”  
霍格沃茨大厅里的不速之客露出他的獠牙，仍然毫不避讳地向校长桌前走去。  
“如果尊敬的校长先生愿意，这里也可以是——”  
“闭嘴，格雷伯克。十分钟后到校长室见我。”斯内普翻了个大大的白眼。在这帮学生面前已经没有保持形象的必要了——尽管他们此刻都躲在长桌甚至凳子下面。  
“破坏纪律的时候没见你们这么胆小，孩子们。”黑色的长袍消失在转角处。

斯内普站在石像门口，经过一番考虑后他还是倾向于不让这个疯子狼人进他的校长室。对，他的，校长室。墙上的邓布利多为此兴奋了好半天。  
“今天也是休息日！”  
去他的活在画像里的单细胞生物。  
他叉着手看着芬里尔·格雷伯克拎着一只笼子走来。  
“本来想去你办公室喝杯茶，但我实在懒得把他带上去。现在听好，黑魔王需要更多想我们这样的”——格雷伯克做了个自荐的手势——“士兵去为他效忠。但是当我们的战斗力达到最大时，你明白……”  
格雷伯克掏出一支烟，“用你的魔法、你的魔药，或者随便什么东西，让狼人在他们被需要的时候保持清醒，这就是黑魔王的要求。我说明白了吧？嗯，怎么点不上……”  
格雷伯克终于把注意力放到斯内普身上时，对方正用魔杖指着他。  
“如果你敢在学校里点燃任何东西，我就烧掉你的尾巴喂这条小狗。前面的，尾巴。”  
格雷伯克耸耸肩。“好吧好吧，尊敬的校长大人，不过这可不是什么小狗。他是——”  
“一个变成狼的狼人。我知道，如果你除了要对你的同类进行一番赞美以外没有别的话要说，那就赶紧回到你的狼窝去。”  
“哦，哦，哦。我知道你不喜欢狼人。但是这位你应该认识——无所谓，昨天是月圆之夜，我们巧妙地捕获了这位波特同党，给他灌下了药，结果他从昨天的深夜到现在没有任何变化。任何！他甚至不吃任何东西！”格雷伯克瞪了眼趴在笼子里的狼，“你需要先找出这个药方——那个愚蠢的术士骗了我们——有没有什么逆转的办法，然后让它听话。如果您没有别的问题，我这就要回到我的窝里去教训那个白痴了。”格雷伯克又从口袋里掏出一张羊皮纸。  
“……药方？所以他是个试验品？”  
“我们一开始可没想用试验品。我们需要成功，越快越好。加油干，校长先生，魔药大师，哈哈！”  
斯内普用漂浮咒把这匹可怜兮兮的狼送进了办公室。它颤颤巍巍地走出笼子，抬头看向本应挂满画像的墙。现在这面墙上空无一物。  
“怎么，你觉得我会在杀了邓布利多之后再进这间办公室和他对饮？卢平教授？”  
“说起来，我起来应该给你吃生肉呢，还是熟肉？你喜欢哪个？”  
狼终于回头看向他。他感到这个眼神里充满了讽刺。  
“哦，或许我应该给你一杯热茶，或者直接让你饿死在这儿更好。”这算是斯内普的回应。他走到里屋，里面传来水烧开的声音。不一会儿，斯内普端出来一个托盘，上面有两只杯子，一只盛了水，一只盛了茶。他把托盘放到狼面前，自己则倚在墙上。狼很快地喝掉了水，又闻了闻茶，又嫌弃地退开。  
“我闻不出红茶的香味，也从来没有用这副模样吃过东西，但是我能闻到你皮肤下的血液，西弗勒斯。”  
斯内普吓得站直了身子。  
“但是我敢说，你身上的肉不够我撑到明天。  
“这药还是起了一些作用的，只不过我没有让那个混蛋发现。现在，带我去厨房。水煮过的肉，不要调料。”  
斯内普对这命令般的语气十分不满，但是此刻他莫名觉得还是保持安静为好。他用魔杖变出了一条牵引绳，就像神话里缚住巨龙的绳索。为了让自己看起来不那么像是在学校里遛狗，他决定把绳子的另一端环在了卢平的肚子上。到了厨房，家养小精灵们都停下手上的活计看向他们。  
“水煮过的肉，谢谢。不要调料。然后请回避一下。”

虽然对魔药课已经没什么印象了，但卢平还是觉得自己仿佛回到了学生时代。一屋子的瓶瓶罐罐，无聊的魔药课老师，死活背不下来的调药公式。除了书架旁翻翻找找的斯内普和桌子上越堆越多的古老书籍，仿佛一切和二十年前没有什么两样。  
“我闻不见那股味道了。每次都能让我想起魔药教室的那股苦味。”  
“哦，那是专门用来洗坩埚和试剂瓶的药水。它一直都在，永远、永远也不会散去。好了，这是所有可能关于你的书。天哪……”  
“《血色荨麻》。”  
“什么？”  
“我看到那个巫师的书了。黑色封面，很薄。”  
“你为什么不早点说？”  
“显然仅它一本不能解决我的问题。另外我建议你先把禁书挑出来看，西弗勒斯。”  
“哦，你的问题。真搞笑，好像我是在把你从狼的身体里救出来。但是想得美，”斯内普从卢平身上跨过去，长袍的后摆遮住了狼的眼睛，“作为黑魔王的试验品，你恐怕活不到变回去的那一天。”  
“你有能力做到吗？”  
“什么？”  
“让我恢复人形。”  
“……”  
斯内普用眼神剜了卢平一下，没有接话。  
“接下来的几天你就待在这，直到我找到破解的方法。家养小精灵送吃的过来。”  
“如果我不吃呢？”  
“我会让你吃的。”  
又是一阵沉默。狼趴在地上一动不动，斯内普几乎要以为卢平睡着了。  
“很小的时候，我遇到过一只猫。”  
斯内普翻了个白眼，卢平讲故事永远慢吞吞的，从不直奔主题——他知道是因为他在学生时代经常偷听他和他的狐朋狗友讲话。“然后你把猫吃了？”  
“……差点。他经常来后院里坐着，尤其是阳光正好的时候，我会和他一起躺在草地上，会一起看太阳下山，直到第一次满月。后来我父亲说我向那只猫扑了过去，要不是他及时对我施咒，猫就成了我的盘中餐了。后来我再也没见过他。我有几年真的以为我吃了那只猫，但后来我知道了，一旦我真的尝到了那种味道，我的后半辈子就会在嗜血和愧疚中度过。”  
“你放心，那只猫现在肯定已经寿终正寝了。”  
“是啊，毕竟那是我才四岁。”  
“格雷伯克咬了一个四岁的小孩？？”  
“是的，我还以为你打探到了呢。这没什么奇怪的，被他变成怪物的人可能有一个年级的学生那么多。所有那些让他或者黑魔王不满意的人。”  
斯内普没再说什么。又过了半个小时，他终于找到了卢平说的那本书。  
“啊哈——稀有品种，几百年前由一个巫师用自己的鲜血浇灌出来的植物，为了把她的丈夫从狼人变回原样——真是感人。这里还有画像。为什么你不像那时候的狼人一样毛茸茸的？你看起来像一条狗头安在无毛猫身上的动物。噢不，不用给我看你的尖牙，谢谢了。”  
等到把手头的书籍整理完已经到了傍晚，斯内普从书堆里抬起头才发现有什么不对劲。  
魔药教室的门开着，狼人早就不在了。斯内普倒也不急，他知道每层楼都有食死徒巡逻，也知道卢平不会轻易去挑战霍格沃茨的封锁线。他走回大厅，晚饭即将开张，他需要填饱自己的肚子才能填饱卢平的肚子——不，才能完成黑魔王的任务。  
等到学生们都离开了，他才看到一团黑色的烟雾向他飞来。  
“那个狼人刚才在八楼，被我跟丢了。”  
看来他找到了有求必应屋。斯内普才慢悠悠地走向楼梯。他踱步上楼，就好像这只是饭后消食。  
“……我们可以帮你出去……”听着像是纳威的声音  
“不了，我不能让你们承担暴露的风险。去吧，我不会有事的。”  
斯内普走向声音传来的地方。画像里的傻巴拿巴朝他挥手。  
“昏昏倒地！”

卢平醒来的第一件事是打了个喷嚏。他发现自己在占星塔的楼顶，这里立着许多天文镜，上面都落了一层灰——看来学生们是有一阵子没有好好上过预言课了。塔顶的门开着，斯内普正坐在楼梯上翻看一本书。  
“我觉得我找着门路了。格雷伯克找到的巫师很聪明，但相对于我还是欠点功夫。”  
“她看上去才刚毕业。你就这么把我扔在外面？”  
“风景很好，不是吗？”斯内普放下书，走出塔楼。外面有很多星星。  
“如果你再高点，就能看见黑魔王请来的摄魂怪啦。”  
“如果邓布利多还在，他绝不会让这些腐臭的生物靠近霍格沃茨哪怕一英尺。”  
“你放心，它们进不来。当然，学生们也出不去。”  
卢平跳上旁边的置物箱。“从前我也和他们一起在这里聚会。”  
“这就开始怀旧了？说起来，我听说不久前Pettigrew死了。黑魔王给他的那只手，是不会坐视他的仆人背叛他的。”  
一人一狼沉默了好一阵。风吹得斯内普的长袍啪啪作响。  
“你不应该用神锋无影的。”  
“什么？”  
“现在整个韦斯莱家都恨你入骨了。”  
“难道不是所有人都对我恨之入骨吗？”  
“这是你想要的吗？”  
斯内普嗤笑一声。“我不想要的时候，不也是这样吗？莉莉，你，你们四个，甚至斯莱特林的其他人。我的父亲，麦格教授，海格，甚至费尔奇，甚至那棵该死的打人柳——我不在乎，也不需要。我只需要知道黑魔王赏识我！就算是邓布利多恨我也没办法！”  
卢平的耳朵耷拉了下来。  
“对不起。”  
“什么？卢平，难道你的脑子也变小了？你到底为什么要说这些没头没脑的话？”斯内普的表情变得更加嘲讽了。  
“我没有反对朋友的勇气。对不起，我本来可以阻止他们做一些过分的事情，”狼跳到了斯内普面前，“我并不一直赞成他们做的……对你做的，那些让你难受的事……”  
“哈，真有意思。感动死我了！月亮脸竟也学会道歉了？只是我不知道，如果波特和布莱克还在，你还敢说这些话吗？”  
“我会的。甚至他们也会。”  
斯内普慢慢地蹲下身，和卢平面对面。此刻他的脸上看不出任何表情。“我要回校长室了。而你，待在这，直到我知道怎么解决你。”随后他快步离开，“砰”地一声关上了门。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一切属于J.K.罗琳。祝她安好。

斯内普从梦中惊醒。天色刚蒙蒙亮，手边仿佛还存留着莉莉红色长发的触感。  
他先是梦到了第一次亲眼见到狼人的那晚，尖利的牙齿向他逼近，那阵流过全身的战栗终于在二十年后又击中了他。突然出现的大犬一口咬在了狼的咽喉上，血溅到旁边的牡鹿和牝鹿身上，他们化成詹姆·波特和他朝思暮想的那个人，斯内普向她伸出手——  
“西弗勒斯……”  
最后的呼唤声他无从分辨。  
不过没关系，梦到故人是求之不得的好事，是一整个星期的快乐源泉。  
这是卢平被关在霍格沃茨的第四天。  
“我真的不想管这件事，但魔药学者的本能提醒我，一旦我完成了这项研究，我一定能上预言家日报的头条，魔药学会必将有我的一席之地……”斯内普坚定了信心，他认为自己不仅能达成黑魔王的目的，还要进一步研究魔药对狼人的更多作用。而对于前者，他已经有了把握。他甚至把书和坩埚试剂都搬到了校长室里（反正它够大）。他打发卡罗兄妹去禁林寻找所有的荨麻科植物，因此学校里的骚乱也少许平息了一些。  
“黑魔王一直有开发禁林的计划。如果你们能顺便交上一份观察报告，他一定会对你们更满意。”他这么向卡罗兄妹解释。

这一天斯内普终于肯移步天文塔，去看看他的实验对象。看来他这几天并没有受什么苦，因为斯内普觉得这匹狼相比刚来的时候圆润了一些，也有可能是错觉。家养小精灵还给卢平带了毛毯和软垫。  
“下午好，西弗勒斯。”狼向前伸出爪子，伸了个懒腰，“三十几年来变了那么多次，从没想到能有这么舒服的一回。你知道狼可以睡一整天吗？我感觉自己有力气多了。”  
“可能这就是最后的晚餐吧，卢平，我来是要告诉你，药制得差不多了。你是生是死，马上就能见分晓。”  
“如果我逃跑了呢？”  
“那你就准备做一辈子的狼吧。别的地方可没有水煮肉给你吃。”  
“你看起来对我这个潜伏在霍格沃茨的敌人一点都不紧张。”  
“潜伏？我看只有‘伏’字是成立的。你愿意的话我可以再让你多趴一天。”  
卢平蹭过斯内普的小腿，朝他身后走去。“地牢吗？”  
斯内普面无表情地用魔杖把狼举了起来。  
卢平没想到地点是校长室。“万一出了什么岔子，我真的会死吗？”他问道，“你能不能把邓布利多教授的画像弄回来，好让我说句遗言？”  
更让他没想到的是，斯内普竟然真的开始考虑这项提议。但他还是说：“不。”  
办公桌上有两只坩埚，其中一只盛着一捧长着刺的草。  
“你要用它刺破你的手指吗？”  
“你觉得我是传说中的女巫？我得提醒你，首先，变成狼人没有回头路。其次，她的血没有帮她带回她的丈夫，那个传说多半也没有太大的真实性。另外，我还要告诉你，你在格雷伯克手里可是走了大运了。那个女术士多半是故意把魔药制错的，现在我要用把它纠正过来。不出意外的话，你会变回原形，直到下次月圆你就会变成黑魔王想要的那样。你会在他的指挥下攻击他讨厌的人，a.k.a.格雷伯克2.0。”  
“那么我现在就是beta版格雷伯克？”  
“正确。”  
“呕。”  
“我也恶心他。好了，”斯内普挥动魔杖把准备好的魔药倾倒入装有荨麻的坩埚里。  
“你为什么要告诉我这些计划？这不正常。你应该直接把我拎到地牢，给我灌下你的药，然后把不省人事的我扔给格雷伯克。你的话从来没有这么多。”  
“我的话多？！”斯内普夸张地露出难以置信的表情，“天哪，你为什么这么想落到那个野兽的手里，让他吸干你的血？我以为只有唐克斯才有这种癖好！”  
“闭嘴，斯内普。”  
“不，卢平，现在请你闭嘴。如果我无法保证自己所制作的魔药不会出错，我是不会交给别人的。我给你熬的狼毒药剂出过问题吗？没有！说到狼毒药剂，用你灵敏的小狗鼻子闻闻，熟悉吗？”  
卢平化成灰都记得这味道，和四年前斯内普每月给他制作的狼毒药剂一模一样。一想起它的药效，卢平就能想象出无数只阿拉戈克在他身上游走。  
“你他妈一定是在逗我。”  
“不，莱姆斯。又及，不许说脏话。”  
“我不禁又要开始怀旧了。”卢平喝下了斯内普摆在他面前的魔药。

“西弗勒斯，我不认为他看上去有任何变化。”  
“可是我给他灌了几乎两倍的量！再喝下去，毒性会积累的……”  
“是不是因为你去掉了黑魔法的那一部分？”  
“不。我翻了所有的资料，它们都表明那部分只会影响狼人的神智，而不是阻止他在新月的时候保持人类的形态。”  
卢平觉得此时还是不要醒来比较好。邓布利多的声音他愿意多听几分钟，多几个钟头也行。但是他又隐隐觉得哪里不对劲。他的身体好像在一朵云里，好像受到地心引力的只有他的头——  
咚。  
卢平这才发觉自己以一种滑稽的姿势“掉”到了地上。上面是什么？酱紫色的……  
床褥。  
床！  
卢平努力地睁开眼，他看到一张大大的床，和自己正上方的一只大大的鼻子。好吧，其实也没有那么大。  
“我听见你说话了。你现在打算拿我怎么样？”  
“我要把你的血抽干。”  
“用你的黑魔法？”  
斯内普皱着眉头直起身，离开了房间，卢平也跟了出去。尽管他的脚下还有些不稳，但是他这会毕竟有四条腿。靠着墙就行了。  
卢平终于来到了校长办公室，果然一屋子的画像都朝自己投向了目光。  
“哇哦，穿帮了。”  
“这就是我家族那个可怜孩子的死党？他身上一点光泽都没有，不像我那时候养的不列颠哥伦比亚狼……”  
“安静，女士们先生们，请把平静还给这位可怜的先生……感觉怎么样，莱姆斯？”  
“头昏脑涨。我是说在见到你们之后……我之前睡得很好，但是灵敏的听觉还是让我听到了你们的声音。”  
斯内普坐在一边，抬头看着天花板。  
“你的床很软。谢谢。”卢平对他说。  
斯内普慢慢地把视线移回到卢平身上。“我刚刚告诉格雷伯克，第一次试验失败了。但他不知道的是我破解了这个魔药发生作用的机制。狼毒药剂使狼人变身后失去嗜血和攻击的残暴属性，而要研制出它的替代品，我除了要给狼人灌下汤剂，还要给他们注射血清。”  
“那么血清的来源是……”  
“服用了相同药物的狼人。也就是说，一旦格雷伯克知道了，同时你落在了他手上，你就是他们制造新狼人的血库。同样的命运也会落在其他不听话的狼人身上，但我相信，这些人不会多。那我要不要把你交给他呢……”  
卢平低下头，如鹰头马身有翼兽般优雅地行了个礼，“如果要我把身上全部的血液献给某个人，那一定只能是你，西弗勒斯。”  
“哇呜！”几位画像里的女士发出了欢呼声。斯内普皱了皱鼻子，露出恶心的表情。

“你觉得我刚才的说的誓言怎么样？我可是真心的，西弗勒斯。”  
“呕。你还是留着这句话到唐克斯面前发情吧。”  
“啊……西弗勒斯，我们已经分手了。”  
“这样啊，那我真为她庆幸。”  
“你的演技真的很好，西弗勒斯。我差点就信了。”  
“你当然信了。”  
“也许是吧。我从来没问过自己你到底是哪一边的人。不相信，也不怀疑。为什么呢？”卢平对着天文镜自言自语。  
斯内普没有说话。现在他们在天文塔上，他看着太阳一点点沉下去，天界线泛着难以察觉的绿光。  
“谢谢你让我留在校长室里。”  
“我有义务保证你的安全。”  
“嗯……我是说之前。我没想到你会用紫色的……”  
“我的天哪，卢平。那是邓布利多留下来的。我哪有时间置办家具？不过你的睡姿倒是很有趣，可惜我没有拍下来。”  
“以后你可以经常看到了。”卢平笑出声。  
斯内普转身气呼呼地收拾卢平的毛毯。他几乎能想象卢平的笑容——轻松平常，惹人讨厌。  
“格雷伯克一离开他的老巢我就得把你塞回地牢去。”他把毛毯往办公室一扔。  
“万一有人来找你他们会看到的。”  
斯内普仰天长叹一声。“照这么说你不如住在我房间？”  
“万分荣幸！我一定不会半夜跳到你身上来的。”卢平兴冲冲地去顶卧室的门，可惜它锁上了。  
“除了我亲自开锁，否则谁也别想进去。这是我房间的规矩，你要是能接受不小心饿死在里面的结局，那就随意吧。”

斯内普坐在自己的床上，他觉得自己可能作出了一个错误的决定。浴室里的水声停了，他开始想像那头狼在浴巾上打滚。  
“我这是造了什么孽啊。”  
正说着卢平出了浴室，走到了壁炉边。“你放心，西弗勒斯，我保证你进去不会看到一只脚印。”狼瞪着他无辜的双眼。他把头转向壁炉，闭上眼睛。小憩了一下，醒来回头就看到穿着睡袍的斯内普瞪着自己。  
“你没有学生时代那么瘦了，西弗勒斯。”  
“我有固定收入，不像你。”斯内普熄了灯，把自己卷进被子里。这一天乱糟糟的。  
“西弗勒斯？”  
没有人回答。  
“我只是想让你知道，如果你想找一个倾诉对象，我完全不介意……嗯……我很抱歉上次我试图这么做的时候闹得很不愉快。”  
“倾诉会使一个双面间谍变得软弱。”斯内普的声音没有什么温度。  
“好吧……那么，是什么信念使一个双面间谍如此坚定？”  
“信念？哈。它很早就不在了。”  
卢平不知道怎么回答。过了几秒钟，他听到斯内普闷闷地说：“我见到她最后一面的时候，都没能对她说一声对不起。”  
卢平也沉默了。一时间房间里只有轻轻的呼吸声。  
“你和她是怎么认识的？”  
“我们同时收到了通知书。我第一个向她描述巫师的世界，我一直都挺自豪的。”  
“是啊。詹姆老是叹息自己没有先认识她呢。”  
“贪得无厌。”斯内普深吸了一口气，“我那时不得不面对家里的破事。但是一想到第二天能见到她，我就可以提起精神。”  
“是啊。她就像太阳。能杀死月亮的太阳。”卢平的声音里透着笑意。  
“她会轻而易举地击碎那些黑魔法师的论调。可惜我当时沉迷得太深。”  
“你现在所做的一切，她都能看见。”  
“或许吧。”斯内普的声音久违的轻柔，卢平感到耳朵酥酥麻麻的。很快，他们相继沉入了睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢写对话，但是没啥深度。我好菜


End file.
